TRUE LOVE
by daydreaming-angle
Summary: this story is about a girl that both Wyatt and Chris care a lot about. please review and if you dont like it please tell me and this is my first fan fic.


TRUE LOVE  
  
Melissa: oh my god how did this happen. I can't be pregnant. What am I going to do? ( Melissa sat in the bath room thinking) I have to find Chris.  
  
Past.....  
  
Phoebe and Piper where talking in the living room  
  
Phoebe: Piper you need to tell Leo that Chris is his son because if you don't tell hem and he finds out he is going to be so mad at you.  
  
Piper: I know that I should tell hem but I just cant.  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Piper: It was so hard for hem to leave Wyatt, I just could do that to hem again.  
  
Phoebe: I know it was hard for hem but I also know that he would want to know about his son. You need to tell hem about Chris.  
  
( Chris just walked in behind Phoebe and he hear her say his name)  
  
Chris: Are you talking about me?  
  
Phoebe: I am just trying to tell Piper that she needs to tell Leo that you're his son.  
  
Chris: I don't think you should tell hem I am his son. I really don't want hem to know.  
  
Phoebe: Well you don't have to tell hem that you're his son from the future, but Piper should tell him she is pregnant.  
  
Chris: Well I don't think that would do any harm Mom (Chris turned and looked at Piper)  
  
Piper: okay okay , I guess I will tell him.  
  
Future....  
  
(Melissa is in the manor looking for a spell to go back to the past.)  
  
Melissa: where is that spell I know it is in here some where  
  
(Melissa finds the spell and makes a symbol on the attic wall. Then she starts to say the spell. When she is done the portal opens up. Little dose she know Wyatt has just orbed into the attic)  
  
Wyatt: what the hell do you think your doing? (Wyatt yelled when he saw his ex-girlfriend getting ready to jump in the portal)  
  
Melissa: ( Melissa turned around she was very surprised to see Wyatt standing behind her) I am going to find Chris and you can't stop me! ( Melissa yelled at Wyatt)  
  
Wyatt: What makes you think that you can ever get a way from me? What makes you think I wont stop you?  
  
Melissa: Because the only way you could stop me is if you killed me and both of use know you never could and never will.  
  
Wyatt: We had an agreement as long as I don't hurt Chris you will stay here with me. Remember?  
  
Melissa: Your right we did but Chris's is gone. Remember?  
  
Wyatt: I won't let you leave even if I have to hurt you! (Wyatt yell at her as he walked closer forming a power ball in his hand)  
  
(Melissa started to walk away from Wyatt, at that time she turn around and started to jump through the portal. So Wyatt through the power ball, but they both were surprised when a shield came up around Melissa as she jumped through the Portal. Wyatt just stood there in shock.)  
  
Past....  
  
(Piper was in the attic getting ready to call Leo so she could tell him she was pregnant. Then out of know where a portal opened in the wall and a girl came flying out. She was unconcious. Piper tried to see if you was okay but the shield was still up and she couldn't get very close. Then Paige, Phoebe and Chris all came running into the attic. They all saw Piper looking down at the ground.)  
  
Chris: (when Chris looked down he noticed who the girl was) oh my god Missy! (Chris ran up to her.)  
  
Piper: Chris watch out for the shield.  
  
( Piper was surprised as the shield when down when Chris called the girl's name. Chris was now on the ground picking Melissa's head up.)  
  
Chris: Melissa can you hear me?  
  
Melissa: (Melissa's eyes slowly opened and in a groggy voice she said) Chris it that you?  
  
Chris: Yea I'm here.  
  
Melissa: (Melissa finally remembered where she was, so she got up. After getting up she gave Chris a big hug) Chris I am so happy to see you I missed you.  
  
Chris: Are you okay?  
  
Melissa: Yea, I'm okay.  
  
(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all stood there wondering what just when on)  
  
Piper: Chris who is these?  
  
Chris: ( Chris turned to look at his mom) Oh Mom, Phoebe, and Paige I would like you to meet Melissa. She is my best friend from the future.  
  
Phoebe: Hi it's nice to meet you.  
  
Melissa: wow it is so great to see you all.  
  
Piper: Look I don't want to be mean but what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Melissa: Well I came here looking for Chris.  
  
Piper: But why?  
  
Melissa: ( Melissa looked down at her feet) Well it seems that I am pregnant.  
  
Chris: ( Chris turned quickly to look at Melissa) who is the father?  
  
Melissa: ( Melissa took a big breath) Wyatt  
  
( Everyone just about fainted when they heard the name Melissa just said)  
  
Chris: What?....... But how? Well not how when?  
  
Melissa: Well you remember the nigh you left. You said you needed me to distract him so I had sex with hem and I guess I got pregnant.  
  
Chris: When I said I needed a distraction, I didn't mean sleep with him.  
  
Melissa: I know that but it was all I could think of. I know you had to go back to you could change him into who he use to be.  
  
Paige: I still don't understand why you came here. I mean what can we do about it?  
  
Melissa: I came because I know that if Wyatt found out he would take them and teach them to be just like hem and I was not about to let that happen to my baby. 


End file.
